The Princess Mage 3
by Starlight2
Summary: I know I took awhile writing this one. Ummmm..., I'm not good at summary's, so just read!


This is the next part. Blah, Blah, Blah. Just read, okay.   
  


The Princess Mage 3   
  


Clio opened her eye's and looked around. She was lying on the ground. Near-by was a big, black shadow.   
  


"The spidren" she whispered, frightened.   
  


She waited for the spidren to make a move towards her, but it never did. Finally, Clio got up. She was shaky, but she picked up her staff. Gathering her courage, she poked the spidren with the end of her staff. It was dead.   
  


"How did it die?" Clio wondered out loud.   
  


"KEL" someone shrieked, startling Clio.   
  


Suddenly Clio remembered. Kel had gone over the cliff.   
  


"HELP, HELP, HELP" she screamed.   
  


There were sounds of feet going over dry leaves and twigs, as they ran towards the sound of Clio's voice. When they came through the bushes. Clio saw Sir Raoul, Neal, Faleron, Prince Roald and another knight Clio hadn't seen before.   
  


"The spidren pushed Kel" Clio cried, tears streaming down her face.   
  


"Where is Kel now?" Raoul asked.   
  


Clio pointed towards the cliff and everyone gasped. Neal turned positively white.   
  


"She isn't dead" Numair told them, emerging from the bushes.   
  


"We have to find her" Clio shouted. Everyone headed towards the cliff. They all began to climb down.   
  


"Clio how did the spidren die?" Numair asked as they were climbing.   
  


"I don't know. There were these strange lights and then I fainted" Clio told them.   
  


Numair had a strange look on his face and was about to say something when Sir Raoul cut in.   
  


"Numair, do you think you can contact the others with your Gift? Tell them the girls are alright and where we are, so they can help" Raoul said. Numair nodded and his Gift shimmered around him.   
  


Clio climbed a bit faster. Kel's friends were scampering down the mountain like Mountain Goats, and Clio couldn't catch up.   
  


*************************   
  


Kel awoke and a burst of pain nearly made her black out again. She looked down and saw one of her legs was twisted oddly.   
  


"Its broken" she thought and her head fell back down.   
  


She reached up to feel her face. It was covered with dried blood. That was when she heard voices. She recognized them.   
  


"Help" she said weakly. Realizing no one could here her, she tried again.   
  


"HELP" she cried.   
  
  
  


"Kel" she Neal and Roald shout.   
  


"We found her" Faleron shouted up the cliff.   
  


Kel heard them coming towards her and she lifted her head and saw them kneeling down beside her.   
  


"Mindelan, your a mess" Faleron said.   
  


"That makes me feel so much better Faleron" she said dryly.   
  


They all saw the rest of their group coming towards them. Kel closed her eyes and heard a jumble of voices.   
  


"We found her"   
  


"How will we get her back the palace?"   
  


"Everyone is heading down here"   
  


"We could be attacked by Spidrens"   
  


The voices were all mixed together and Kel fell asleep.   
  


***************************   
  


"Kel" Clio said.   
  


"Shh, she's sleeping" Neal whispered.   
  


Clio nodded and watched the grown-ups arguing about what to do. The other groups had joined them.   
  


"We can't spend the night here, it's to dangerous" Numair said.   
  


"But if we're attacked by spidrens......" a knight started.   
  


"We have enough people to fight some spidrens" Raoul interrupted.   
  


"It's also dangerous leaving Keladry like that for so long" Numair stated.   
  


"Yes, only Nealan has the Healing Gift and he can't fix her leg, we have to take her to Duke Baird as soon as possible" someone else said.   
  


"But your missing the point......" the knight started again.   
  


"What point? She could die if left unattended for to long" Raoul shouted, waking Kel up.   
  


They all started shouting at each other and Kel covered her ears.   
  


"Stop it, all of you! Your acting like children, we're taking Kel back tonight, whether any of you like it or not" Clio shouted.   
  


Kel's friends helped her to sit up and then Neal and Faleron each put one of her arms around their shoulders and lifted her up.   
  


"Come on" Raoul said and they all started walking.   
  


The valley was long, and they finally came to place where the cliff turned into a hill. They climbed up the hill, careful not to hurt Kel's leg. 

Once out of the valley, they walked in the direction of palace.   
  


Everyone was silent through this trip. The adults were ashamed, because they had been acting like children. They just didn't want to admit that Clio, just a 15 year old, had been right.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry this one took so long. My little brother thought it would be funny to erase all my files on the computer. Thank-you everyone who reviewed my last story. Oh, almost forgot. All the characters, except for Clio, belong to Tamora Pierce. Okay, now you can review! 


End file.
